Adopted Preteen Penguins
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: 5 Californian preteen penguins moves away to Pen Gu Island after their foster mom's . It's a very heart warming story! Give me good reviews on this one! Enjoy!
1. The Tragic Letter

Adopted Preteen Penguins

By: Terrell James (T.J.)

Summary: This story takes 2 ½ months after "Surf's Up" where 5 preteen Californian penguins lost their mother after a fateful tragedy. This will be a very sad, yet touching story.

Chapter 1: The Tragic Letter

5 Californian preteen penguins: R.J. (Riley Jacob): 15, Terrence "Mookie": 14, Frankie: 13, Taylor "Skywalker": 12 and Buster: 11; 5 rockhopper penguin brothers residing from San Diego, California. They were already back home from school and they lazed around, waiting for their adopted mom to come. Hours went by and their mother still didn't come. R.J. looked around the house, looking worried where their mom is.

"Hey, did you see mom? It's 5:30 and she still isn't here." said R.J.

Skywalker and Buster looked at R.J. and said, "No. We haven't seen her since we were home."

R.J. sighed nervously and looked around and asked Mookie and Frankie if they heard from their mom.

"Hey. Did you hear from her?" asked R.J.

Mookie and Frankie nodded their heads as a 'no' and R.J. began to be a little tense. He tried to relax and began to think about what happened to their mom. He laid on his couch for 10 minutes and then, came a knock at the door and R.J. answered nervously and saw a young penguin handing a telegraph to R.J.

"Do you know a Cassie Barrington?" asked the young penguin.

R.J. swallowed nervously and said, "Yeah. She's my adopted mom. She adopted me and my bros."

The young penguin sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I figured this must be hard for you." Then, he walked away and R.J. called his brothers and they came down and they read the note. The note reads: _"To your brothers… At 12:30 p.m., Cassie Barrington, adopted mother of Riley Jacob (R.J.) Cyrus, Terrence "Mookie" Hutchinson, Franklin Osment, Taylor "Skywalker" Burton and Buster Kingston, got run over by a car by her former partner, Nathan Jackson on purpose for revenge. She died 15 minutes later. I'm sorry to say that she passed away this afternoon. I know she's been in good care for 7 ½ years. I'm pretty sure that we can talk to someone and adopt you. Signed, her former assistant: Nicholas Gomez._

After reading the note, all their tears came down from their eyes and started to cry.

"I didn't know she died." said Mookie.

"I knew something would happen to her." said R.J., tearfully.

Frankie put his fin around R.J.'s shoulder and said, "Dude, it's not your fault she died. These things happen, even when at least expect it."

"Yeah, but not today, man." said R.J.

They formed a group hug and hoped everything was going to be fine. 2 hours later, a knock on the door came and Mookie answered the door and saw an older penguin who stated that he worked with their mom.

"Can I help you?" asked Mookie.

"My name is Steven Mosley. I used to work with your mom in a Los Angeles restaurant. I heard about your mom's death and I'm sorry. I was sent by the Penguin Kids Adoption Agency (P.K.A.A.) to let you spent a few nights with me until someone takes you to another country where it's peaceful." said the older penguin.

"Like where?" asked Mookie.

"It's supposed to be a surprise." Steve said.

"Okay. You going to come in?" asked Mookie.

"Actually, I came to take you to my place until someone adopts you." said Steven.

"Okay. Excuse me for a minute." said Mookie.

Mookie called out his brothers and told them that they're going to pack up and head over to Steven's house. An hour later, they went to Steven's house.

"Are you sure you're gonna take us in?" asked Skywalker.

"Only until you guys get adopted by someone." said Steven.

"All right." said Skywalker.

Minutes later, R.J. looked up at the window and began to think about their adopted mom.

"You okay?" asked Steven.

"Just a little sad, I guess." said R.J.

"Still thinking about your mom?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. I'm trying to be strong, but it's just hard to keep my own personal grief to myself." explained R.J.

"It's going to be okay." said Steven.

Steven hugs R.J. and pats him on the back for some comfort. R.J. sighs and heads to bed with his brothers, hoping for a better day.


	2. Life after Mom: The Big Surprise

Chapter 2: Life after Mom/The Big Surprise

A few days passed by and R.J., Skywalker, Mookie, Frankie and Buster began to be a little grievous about their adopted mom. School was hard to make it feel better. R.J.was trying to hide the pain from their friends, but couldn't hold it.

"You seem a little depressed, dude." said one panda.

"I'm cool." said R.J.

"Dude, it's been 3 days. You and your brother basically avoided after school hangouts. Is there something wrong?" asked the panda.

R.J. sighed and said, "Okay, Josh. The thing is, my adopted mom died 3 days ago."

"I'm sorry, man." said Josh.

"Is that why you didn't tell us?" asked the lion.

"Pretty much, yeah." said R.J.

"Dude, you know it's not good to keep things bottled up inside. Me and Kevin stayed positive when our mom died and we're looking up to good things." said Josh.

"Yeah, you're like one of these sensitive little emo rocker dudes who tries to hide away from anything." said Kevin.

"It doesn't matter much. My brothers and I are trying to keep it together, but we just couldn't hold it inside of us, so…" said R.J.

"You have to know that we're always going to be here for you." said Kevin.

"Better or worse, we're here to catch you when you fall." said Josh.

"Really?" asked R.J.

"Count on it, dude." said Kevin.

"Hey, thanks. I'm going to pick up Mookie in the 9th grade hallway and then we're gonna pick up my other brothers in middle school." said R.J.

"All right." said Kevin.

"But we're still on for skateboarding and surfing tonight, right?" asked R.J.

"Of course. Bring your brothers along at 6:30." said Josh.

"Okay. Later, dudes." said R.J.

R.J. went down the stairs and went to Mookie's classroom.

"I'm here to pick up Mookie." said R.J.

"Of course. It's 2:45 pm." said the teacher.

Mookie went up and went with R.J. and left the school and rode on their bikes to the junior high school to pick up Frankie, Skywalker and Buster.

"Can you come over with my friends tonight?" asked R.J.

"Of course. I need something to brighten my day." answered Mookie.

As they got to the middle school, Frankie, Skywalker and Buster already went outside to wait for Mookie and R.J.

"Surprising." said Mookie, sarcastically.

"Let's head to Steve's place." said R.J.

Buster, Skywalker and Frankie picked up their bikes and headed straight for Steve's house.

"Do you guys want to skateboard and surf with my friends tonight?" asked R.J.

"Sure. I needed something to break out my shell and go out and have fun." said Skywalker.

"We're gonna have a good time, I hope." said R.J.

Hours later, they went to the beach and Josh and Kevin were waiting for R.J. and his brothers to come.

"So, the gang's all here." greeted Josh.

"Did you bring your surfboards?" asked Kevin.

"Don't we always?" asked R.J.

They all went surfing for an hour and began to socialize with each other. After surfing, they sat in the sandy beaches in San Diego and started to talk about the boys' mother's death.

"You know, it must have been hard to lose your mom." said Kevin.

"She got run over by a car by a dude called Nathan Jackson." said Buster.

"Why did he do that?" asked Josh.

"Because my mom fired him because of his anger because my mom didn't want him to do things his way." explained Mookie.

"So, basically, he's the manager of the restaurant?" asked Josh.

"My mom's the cook, manager and waitress. He's pretty much the sous chef and co-manager." said R.J.

"The reason she fired Nathan was because he pretty much abuses kids in restaurant, in front of everyone. On the day he got fired, he brought in a weapon on a 16-year-old emo penguin because he's allergic to nuts." explained Frankie.

"No way!" exclaimed Josh.

"He almost killed a 16-year-old penguin because he's allergic to nuts?" asked Kevin.

"He was arrested for charges of child abuse and bringing a weapon to a restaurant He broke out of prison 5 weeks later." said R.J.

"How stupid was that?" said Josh.

"I know, right?" asked Mookie.

"You know, my mom passed away last month with bone cancer. She had that diagnosis for the past 4 years until she died. It was a really hard time for me. I was 11 when she died. It was about 3 weeks after my dad passed away by a heart attack. I basically lived with my aunt the past 4 ½ years. I've always been told to everyone to be strong and keep my head up high and think of all the good things. Year after year, I still think of her often." said Josh.

"You never told me that." said R.J.

"I was scared that the pain would come back to haunt me." said Josh.

"You're not the only one who lost a mom. I was 12 years old when my mom died of leukemia. It's a very rare and deadly disease. Lately, it's been so complicated to know someone you're close to just pass away. I lived with my step mom for 3 years now. Overtime, it made sense to my life, so I think of her sometimes. I cry mostly every night when I think of her in my sleep. The bright side of this is when you see her when you die and it's good for me. I feel a lot better after that." said Kevin.

"Powerful stuff. I feel as if we're a little more vulnerable than we were back then. It's a good thing to share a little story about someone you're so close to and then, all of a sudden, they're not there anymore, you know?" said Mookie.

R.J. sighs and wipes away his tears from his eyes from listening to his friends' stories. Then he replies, "I never knew you guys had it so hard. It's just difficult to have someone you love pass away right before your eyes."

"My bros and I always remember the good times we had with Cassie. I still remember when Mookie and I went to get some berry-flavored ice cream and Mookie accidentally thought it was coffee. He got really hyper and had to cool it down with throwing a pie on his face and it was banana-cream pie." said R.J.

Everybody laughed at the joke, but Mookie said, "I thought it was blue mocha java, but I knew it was berry. I regretted that."

"I have some photos of us if you want to see them." said Mookie.

"Sure." said Josh and Kevin.

Mookie took out his digital camera and everyone looked at the pictures of his brothers and their mom.

"That's so cool." said Josh. "Who took that picture?"

"I took a picture of R.J. and mom when they were in the park. I guess they didn't know the camera flashed." explained Mookie.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." said R.J.

R.J. looked at the watch and it was 8:35 pm and said, "Hey, it's getting late, man." said R.J.

"All right. Be strong, okay?" said Josh.

"I will." said R.J.

"Later, dudes." said Kevin.

R.J., Skywalker, Buster, Mookie and Frankie went on their bikes and head back to Steve's house. When they got back, R.J. saw a letter sent from Pen Gu Island.

The letter reads: _To R.J., Frankie, Buster, Skywalker and Mookie: We got in touch with Steve and the P.K.A.A. (Penguin Kids Adoption Agency), and thought it would be better if you moved from San Diego to Pen Gu Island as your new home. Everyone here is like family, so hopefully, you're going to be part of it, because we have sand, sun and surf all the time, like San Diego. We're going to let you move in to Pen Gu on Saturday. A whale will come and pick you up at 5:30 in the morning and you'll be on the seas at 5:45 and the arrival to Pen Gu will be about 12:00 noon. The whale's name is "Big Mo", so look for the name on its forehead, but don't let the name fool you. Anyway, you'll socialize with other penguins that are like family. After that, you'll feel like you belong here. Signed: Mikey Abromowitz._

After reading the note, Steve came in and saw R.J.'s reaction to it.

"By the way, that was the surprise I was telling you about earlier." said Steve.

"I've heard of Pen Gu Island before. It would be awesome to live there. It's always been a dream of ours." said R.J.

"Well, that dream is coming true." said Steve.

Steve and R.J. gathered up Skywalker, Mookie, Frankie and Buster for a little meeting and their reactions were positive.

"So, we're all moving to Pen Gu Island?" asked Skywalker.

"That's right, Sky." said Steve.

"This is so awesome! I've been dreaming about this for 7 years and it's a reality, man!" exclaimed Mookie.

"It's a peaceful place to live and, I almost forgot to tell you, you won't be seeing more of Nathan Jackson anymore, because has been arrested earlier today, this time, sent to prison for 50 years." Steve said.

"That's what he deserved." said Frankie.

"The funeral is going to be this Friday and you're invited." said Steve.

"All right. Tomorrow is Friday, though." said Buster.

"We've already made funeral arrangements for a few days." said Steve.

"We start tomorrow at 10:30 tomorrow morning. Let's hit the sack." said Steve.

R.J., Skywalker, Buster, Mookie and Frankie all went to bed and dreamt about Pen Gu Island. The next morning, they went to church for a funeral for their foster mother. After the service, they went to the cemetery and a few of their friends said a few words. Steve looked at R.J. and asked, "Would you like to say a few words to your adopted mom?"

R.J. sighed and nods his head and went up to the cemetery and said to his foster mother, "For 7 years, we've been like family over the years. So far, it has been the 7 years of my life." R.J. pauses and sighs, then his voice breaks. "I just want to let you know that you have kept me and my brothers together and we've been growing up together, got along together and be stronger together, even if it's come to this. It's so hard to try and be myself when you're gone." Three tears streamed down from his eyes, wiped his eyes, sniffled, then continues, "I'm really happy to say that you were the most important part of my life, so far. You have let me and my brothers get along and we still have got along. It's the most awesome feeling in my life. I hope to see you again."

R.J. sighed and wiped away his tears after the speech and then they sent the coffin on her cemetery. After that, R.J. went to his adopted mother's cemetery after three tears dropped from his eyes. Mookie put his fin over his shoulder and R.J. turned around and looked at him.

"We'll be okay. I promise." said Mookie.

R.J. and Mookie gave each other a hug and walked away from the cemetery, looking for positive things. Hours later, the boys went and packed their stuff and their surfboards to get ready to move to Pen Gu Island. Josh and Kevin and some of their friends came over and said goodbye to the boys.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mookie.

"Steve told us you guys were moving to Pen Gu Island tomorrow. I hope we can see each other soon." said Josh.

"Maybe when we visit San Diego." said R.J.

"So, this is it. I've known you guys for 6 years and already you're gone to Pen Gu." said Kevin.

"I guess. Friends for life?" R.J. said.

"Until the end of time, man." said Kevin.

They gave themselves a hug and set off for a farewell bonds. At 5:00 in the morning, R.J., Skywalker, Mookie, Frankie and Buster went to the ocean waiting for Big Mo. 15 minutes later, they saw the sign on the whale's forehead said, 'Big Mo', and got in the whale. The whale took off and they were ready to sail off to Pen Gu Island.


	3. Welcome to Pen Gu Island

Chapter 3: Welcome to Pen Gu Island

51/2 hours after leaving San Diego, the whale went from California to Pen Gu Island. When they arrived to Pen Gu, it was just as they expected it; sand, surf, sun and a lot of penguins. Steve, R.J., Skywalker, Buster, Mookie and Frankie got off the whale and looked around.

"All right. Where do we find a Mikey Abromowitz?" asked Steve.

"That would be me." said a voice from below.

Steve looked down and saw a little shore bird. He said, "Are you Mike Abromowitz?"

"Yes. And you must be Steven Mosley, right?" asked Mike.

"That's me." said Steve. "And that's R.J., Mookie, Frankie, Buster and Skywalker. These are the guys you sent a letter to from the K.P.A.A."

"Yes. Wonderful. Is it okay if the kids surf and we talk about adopting them?" Mike asked.

"Of course." said Steve.

"Say no more. We will experience this place. So how many penguins here?" asked Mookie.

"About 500. And a few different species. You can socialize with them if you want." said Mike.

"All righty, then." said Mookie.

The kids went off and started to surf while Mike and Steven discuss.

"So, do you think you can take good care of these kids? I've known them kids since I first met them with Cassie. Here's a picture of them. This was taken in 2002."said Steve.

Mike looked at the picture and thought that they were good kids to adopt. Later, he said, "These kids are really well-behaved. We can take care of them. I'm actually starting to like them a lot."

Steve sighs and said, "Okay. They're gonna love it here."

R.J. looks at the waves and said, "Dude, look at the ginormous waves. I love this place! This is my dream to come here."

"Let's surf!" said one penguin.

R.J., Mookie, Skywalker, Buster and Frankie looked at each other and got their boards and began to surf the waves. The other penguins were seeing the 5 brother's surf and showed off their moves they learned in California.

"That was so awesome, mate!" said one penguin.

"Thanks, dude." said R.J.

"It was very brave of you to surf with your brothers." said another penguin.

"Thanks. It rocks so hard." said Skywalker.

"It's pretty much in our blood. We've got some surfing lessons back about 7 ½ years in California." said Mookie.

"So, what's your name?" asked Mookie.

"I'm Rory Nubbins. I came from Bells Beach, Australia and I came to Pen Gu for the Big Z Memorial Contest and I've lived here for 2 months." said Rory.

"Cool. My foster mom originally came from Sydney, Australia until she was 3." said Mookie.

"Sweet, mate." said Rory.

"What's your name?" asked R.J.

"My name is Tatushi Kobayashi. I'm from Kyugenema, Japan and I lived here in Pen Gu Island for 2 months. We came there for the Big Z Memorial Contest." said Tatushi.

"Awesome. My name's R.J. These are my brothers, Skywalker, Mookie, Frankie and Buster. We moved away from San Diego, California to live here." said R.J.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Rory.

"It would be an honor to get to know you guys." Tatushi said.

"Cool." R.J. said.

Steve came up to the boys and said, "You guys like it here?"

"We love it here." said R.J.

"Good to hear. So I see you made some new friends." said Steve.

"Yeah. We are." said Mookie.

Steve looked at Rory and Tatushi and waved them and they waved back.

"So, this is it." said Steve.

"I guess." said R.J.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us." said Mookie.

"You're welcome." said Steve.

Mike came over and saw the boys for the first time. "We're gonna take good care of you boys."

"Thanks, Mike." said Steve.

"I'm gonna head back to San Diego. Big Mo's calling me." said Steve.

R.J., Frankie, Skywalker, Mookie and Buster gave Steve a hug and a few goodbyes. Steve got on Big Mo and went off.

"So, what's the reason you're moving here?" asked Rory.

Mookie sighed and said, "Honestly, we came because our foster mom died."

"I'm sorry to hear that, mate." said Rory.

"What was the diagnosis of the death?" asks Tatushi.

"My mom's former co-worker ran her over on a car because he tried to kill this 16-year-old emo rocker penguin because he's allergic to nuts. That's major stupidity." said Frankie.

"Absolutely." said Rory.

"So, can you show us around?" asked Buster.

"Of course. We would love for you show around." said Mike.

"Nice to meet you guys." said R.J.

"Nice to meet you too, mate." said Rory

"Hope to see you guys again." said Mookie.

"Honored to meet you." said Tatushi.

Tatushi and Rory walked off with their surfboards while R.J., Skywalker, Mookie, Buster and Frankie looked around Pen Gu Island and they first saw Lani Allikai and Big Z for the first time.

"Hello." said R.J.

"Hello. What's your name?" asked Lani.

"My name's R.J. These are my brothers, Skywalker, Mookie, Buster and Frankie. We came from San Diego, California." R.J. said.

"My name is Lani. And this is my uncle, Big Z." said Lani.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Big Z. Awesome!" exclaimed Buster. "That's really cool."

"Nice to meet you." said Z.

"Nice to meet you too." said Mookie. "You have been an inspiration to me and my brothers since we were kids."

"Thank you very much." said Z. "I've been compared to Big Z or Geek, whatever you want to call me."

"All right." said Mookie.

"They're moving here because their step mom died." said Mike.

"Really?" asked Lani.

"Yep. That's the reason." answered Buster.

"I'm sorry." said Lani.

"Me too, man." said Z.

"Hope we get together sometime." said Mookie.

"We can hook you up with Cody Maverick tonight because we're having a little party." said Z.

"That'd be cool. Thank you." said R.J.

"See you tonight." said Lani.

"Nice to meet you." said Mookie.

"It was nice to meet you all. See you guys tonight." said. Z.

Later on, they went to the party in Pen Gu and expected a big, ginormous party. When they got there, they saw Lani and Big Z along with Cody Maverick. When Lani saw the kids, R.J., Skywalker, Buster, Frankie and Mookie made a first impression.

"Hey. We meet again." said Lani.

"Yeah, we have. Me and my brothers live to party." said Mookie.

R.J. groans and said, "He's a party animal. He likes to party like a rock star."

"Well, Z brought Cody along. You guys want to meet him?" asked Lani.

"I guess. We like to make new friends." said R.J.

"Great. I'll be right back." said Lani.

As Lani catches up with Cody, Buster gets a little scared of meeting Cody.

"I'm really nervous about meeting him. What if he's mean and doesn't like me?" said Buster.

"Dude, I'm pretty sure he's a nice guy. You never know, you might like him." said Mookie.

"Think positive." said Skywalker. "He's pretty cool, once you get to know him."

Lani and Z came with Cody and first saw the 5 rockhopper penguins that look like Cody, yet different.

"This is Cody Maverick. He's been like a second family member the past 2 months." said Lani. "This is R.J., Skywalker, Frankie, Buster and Mookie. They're from San Diego and that's in…"

"California. San Diego, California." said Mookie.

"Hiya. I'm R.J." said R.J.

R.J. and Cody shook hands and Cody said, "Hi. How are you?"

"Doing well." said R.J.

"My name is Skywalker. Don't let the name fool you, if you're from _Star Wars_, whose persona would've been Darth Vader." said Skywalker.

Cody laughs and said, "I think everyone feels like that."

"I'm Mookie. I'm really anxious meeting you." said Mookie, nervously.

"Don't be anxious. I don't bite." said Cody.

"Okay. Just making sure." said Mookie.

Mookie shook Cody's fin and Cody began to greet Frankie.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Cody.

"I'm Frankie. I'm 13 years old. And you must be Cody Maverick, right?" asked Frankie.

"Of course I am. I'm pretty much like a hard-core surfer." explained Cody.

"So, basically, you're like a punk-rock surfer penguin coming out of Arctic tundra." said Frankie.

Cody chuckles and said, "I get that most of the time."

Frankie laughs and said, "It's flattering, actually."

Cody said, "I heard that there are 5 of you guys here. Where's the fifth one?"

R.J. looks around and said, "Where's Buster?"

"I don't know." said Mookie.

Skywalker looked around and saw Buster under the table, looking a little scared.

"I found him." said Skywalker.

R.J., Mookie, Frankie, Big Z, Lani, and Cody came and saw Buster hiding under the table.

"Hey, come on out." said Skywalker. "There's no reason to be afraid."

"He's kind of scared of meeting you, Cody." said Frankie.

Cody crawled down under the table and said to Buster, "Dude, can you come out from there. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Cody stuck out his fin and Buster grabbed his fin and shook it firmly. Buster got out of the table and hugged him.

"He thought you're gonna harm him." said R.J.

"You know me. I would never harm a fly. I'm friendly." said Cody.

Lani, Buster, R.J., Big Z, Cody, Skywalker, Mookie and Frankie went down and began to socialize.

"So, where you from?" asked Mookie

"I'm from Shiverpool." said Cody.

"Where's that?" asked R.J.

"It's in Antarctica. I'm known from there." said Cody.

"Cool. Are there any penguins from there?" asked Buster.

"Of course." said Cody.

"So, the basic reason we're gonna live here because my mom died several days ago." said Mookie.

"I'm sorry to hear that, man." said Cody.

"We love going around the beaches and surf and skateboard. You ever skateboard before?" asked Frankie.

"Never." said Cody.

"We can teach you." said Mookie. "We're the best skateboarders in California."

"Awesome. We can try it sometime. We should get to know each other better." said Cody.

Then, in came Chicken Joe, the Pen Guans and Austin "Gizmo" Maverick came to join Cody.

"What's up, guys?" said Cody.

"Not a lot." said Gizmo.

"Hey. This is R.J., Skywalker, Buster, Frankie and Mookie. They came from San Diego and they're living here. This is my friend, Chicken Joe and that's my brother, Austin "Gizmo" Maverick. He's 12."

"Nice." said Gizmo.

"Joe, sit next to R.J. and Mookie." said Cody.

Joe and the Pen Guans sat next to R.J. and Mookie and started to like them.

"So, where are you from, Joe?" asked Mookie.

Joe said,"Dude, I'm from Lake Michigan. My hometown is in Sheboygan, Wisconsin. I surfed for almost 11 years back in Lake Michigan. I'm pretty much a mid-western born chicken with a heart and mind of a punk-rock Californian surfer. So you're from California, right? That's where Gizmo was. I came to Pen Gu for the Memorial Contest and I pretty much lived in Pen Gu for 2 months. It's really cool. That's where I met Cody. We've been buds ever since before the contest. It's really radical."

"So, why are you guys living here?" asked Gizmo.

"Our mom died a few days ago." said Mookie.

"I'm really sorry that your mom died, dude." said Joe.

"Me too." said Gizmo.

"It's cool." Mookie said. "We moved here because it was a cool place to live."

"Well, you know, if there's anything you need, just let us know. We're here for your needs." said Z.

"Sounds awesome, thanks. I'm gonna love it here in Pen Gu Island." said R.J.

"So are we!" said Mookie.

"Radical!" Joe exclaims.

As they socialized, they felt as if this is their new home for them. They went on until later in the night.


	4. Reminiscing Memories

Chapter 4: Reminiscing Memories

In the morning hours, R.J. and Mookie woke up to see the sunrise and thought it would be beautiful. They walked around the sand with the waves on their feet and feel relaxed. Cody, Gizmo, Chicken Joe and the Pen Guans came in and started to get to know them better.

"Hey, guys." said Cody.

"What's up, man?" Mookie said.

"We just came in to see you this morning." said Cody.

"So, does the Pen Guans tag along often, Joe?" asked Mookie.

"Yeah, they do." said Joe.

"Does it bother you most of the time?" asked R.J.

Joe laughs and said, "Nah, man. They treat like I'm their king, so it's cool."

The Pen Guans exclaimed and began to shake hands with R.J. and Mookie, then Mookie laughs nervously and said, "These little guys are really special to you, aren't they?"

Joe answers, "Both my hot-tub buddies and Cody are like distant brothers. I can speak their language. _Mongo-coo-do pongo. _Cool right?"

"Yeah. Really interesting." answered Mookie.

"You're their king?" asked R.J.

"Yeah, man." answered Joe.

"Wow! You must have power over them." said R.J.

"Like control power, kind of?" asked Joe.

"Pretty much." said Mookie.

"Not really. Just me, mellow and laid-back, as I am." said Joe.

"So, how did your mom die, exactly?" asked Gizmo.

"My step mom's former co-worker fired him for almost killing a 16-year-old emo penguin because he states that he's allergic to nuts. That dude ran over my mom by a busy interstate. It's stupidity written all over it." said R.J.

"If I was that 16-year old dude, I'd give that dude a big what-for." said Gizmo.

"So, do you have any memories of your mom?" asked Cody.

R.J. sighed and said, "There are so many experiences in my life that I shared with my foster mom with my brothers. We always do everything together, like surfing, skateboarding, rollerblading, basketball, go on vacation, head to amusement parks, painting, dancing- she's one heck of a break-dancer, everything we do together, it brings us closer together. When we have problems, we always come to her for everything, even if she really understands. She adopted us for almost 7 years and, overtime, it just felt like something in our lives are special and I'm lucky to share them with everyone. Man, I miss her so much, you know?"

Cody, Joe, The Pen Guans and Gizmo were very moved and emotional about R.J.'s story.

"Dude, that story really got me going, man." said Cody, tearfully.

"Does it? How come?" asked Mookie.

Cody sniffled and said, "I know just how you feel. 2 months ago, my mom died of a heart attack back in Shiverpool. I guess I never saw it coming while I was in Pen Gu. I was comforted around my friends and they've been there for me. They finally understood me after hearing about my mom's death. I was lucky to have friends standing beside me." He pauses, then sighs heavily and wiped his eyes.

"You just gotta think positive. These things happen sometimes. You can't really blame yourself for that situation to happen. The bright side about it is when you die, you get to see them again." said Gizmo.

"If it was very comforting for us, we wouldn't be punk'd like those MTV dudes." said Mookie.

Everyone laughed and then Cody said, "Even that wouldn't be a little strange."

"Being a little humorous helps make the pain go away and think of all the funny stuff. I do that most of the time and it always makes me and everyone else feels better after that." said Gizmo.

"When we came here, we actually thought everyone was like family to us. With you guys, I finally feel like we actually fit in here." Mookie said.

"Well, you gonna love it here. No matter what, we're always going to be here for you." said Cody.

"Thanks, guys." said Mookie.

Joe looks at the Pen Guans and said, "Can we form a group hug? Because I'm start to get a little choked up with that story, man."

Everyone stood up and formed a group hug because they're sharing a brotherhood bond between them. Skywalker, Big Z, Lani, Buster and Frankie came over and saw Cody, Mookie, The Pen Guans, Chicken Joe and R.J. forming a group hug.

"That's so sweet, man." said Frankie.

"I knew they were gonna come here!" exclaimed Mookie.

Everyone laughed and greeted them good morning to them. R.J. said, "I'm pretty sure you guys are like family to us. Hope you take care of us."

"We will. Always. Want to head down to Pen Gu to see surfers surf the waves in the morning?" asked Z.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Mookie.

"Did I ever tell you, I love Pen Gu Island already?" asked R.J.

"I hope these Pen Guans won't harm us." said Skywalker.

Joe chuckles softly and said, "Like I said, they're cool, right, guys?"

The Pen Guans exclaimed happily and started dancing around them. The R.J. said, "I think we made our point."

Everyone walked down to Pen Gu and they saw Mike along with Tatushi Kobayashi and Rory Nubbins heading over.

"What's up, guys?" greeted Cody.

"Hello, Cody-san." greeted Tatushi, as he bowed down to them.

"This is how you guys do it in Japan?" Mookie asks.

"Pretty much. It represents honor, respect, loyalty, friendship and dignity. My ancestors have passed this greeting down for generations and still do it today." explained Tatushi.

"Nice. That makes us feel welcomed." Frankie said.

"So, how's it going?" asked Rory.

"We're getting along great." Mookie said.

"Wonderful. We love having you guys here and hope to get to know us more." said Mike.

"Count on it." said R.J.

Everyone headed down towards the beach when Skywalker, Buster and Frankie asked Mike.

"Mikey, do you still like us?" asked Buster.

Mike turns around and said, "Of course I like you. Why wouldn't I like you? You guys are like family."

"Thanks, that's all we needed to know." said Skywalker.

"Just remember, whatever you need or whoever you want to talk to, come to me, Cody, Lani, Big Z, Joe, whomever. We're all here for you." said Mike.

"Thanks, dude." said Frankie.

"Let's head down to the beach for some surf-watching." said Skywalker.

As everyone walked down to the beach, R.J., Skywalker, Frankie, Mookie and Buster felt as if they have a new family in Pen Gu Island and that they're gonna be here a long time.


	5. A New Family

Chapter 5: A New Family

As the afternoon came by, R.J., Skywalker, Mookie, Buster and Frankie strolled down to Pen Gu Island when they saw a whale in front of them. In there, they saw Kevin and Josh there. They were surprised that they came all the way from San Diego to see them.

"Dudes!" exclaimed Josh.

The boys ran over and surprised them with a hug. Then, Mookie asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Are you guys visiting?" asked R.J.

"We're moving in!" answered Kevin.

The boys looked at each other surprised and started to jump around happily and hugging each other.

"Are you serious?" asked Skywalker.

"We're 100 serious, dude." said Kevin.

"So, this is Pen Gu Island?" asked Josh.

"This is the place!" exclaimed Frankie.

Cody, Mike, Big Z, Lani, Chicken Joe, The Pen Guans, and the rest of the penguins came over and saw Kevin and Josh.

"These are our friends, Kevin and Josh. They came all the way from San Diego to move in with us." said R.J.

"And these are our new friends, Cody, Lani, Mike, Joe, the Pen Guans and Big Z." said Frankie.

Kevin and Josh looked at Big Z, surprisingly and said, "Dude, you rock!"

Z chuckles and said, "I have heard that."

"So, who brought you?" said Mookie.

"After you left, we felt as if Pen Gu Island is an awesome place to live, so someone from there asked us to move in, so we hopped a whale and set off, so we can hang out again, this time, with your new friends." said Kevin.

"I admit, since Steve wrote us, I heard you're like brothers, and we can't split you guys up, so we sent you here." said Mike.

"Dude, thank you so much!" exclaimed Frankie.

"It's settled. We have a new kind of family here." said Mike.

Everyone cheered and started to high-five them. The boys were happy and ecstatic about Kevin and Josh move in here. Later in the afternoon, Cody and Joe went to Pen Gu along with R.J. and Mookie to get to know Josh and Kevin.

"You know, I'm pretty much over my mom's loss. I know that when one of us dies, we're gonna see her again in heaven. Until then, she's gonna be up there, watching over us." said R.J.

"So are we." exclaimed the boys.

"I guess our talks helped a little, right?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I guess." said Mookie.

"Like I said, you can miss your mom, but you can always remember the good times you spent with her." Cody said.

"You're a cool dude, Cody." said R.J.

Cody chuckles softly and said, "You're a cool dude, too, man. So are all of you guys. You, too, Joe."

"Same here, man." said Joe.

"I love Pen Gu Island already." said Kevin.

"It doesn't get any better." said Mookie.

"We're all like family here, and you guys are a part of that." Cody said.

"Nothing's gonna change, right?" asked Frankie.

"We're all here for each other and that's just the way it's gonna be." said Cody.

As they watched the clouds roll by, and the waves crashing down, the radio plays Aly & A.J.'s new song: _Speak for Myself _as they reminisce their experiences as friends and brothers.

_Do you see me?_

_Do you care?_

_You talk about me_

_Like I'm not there_

_Don't get a word in_

_When you're around_

_I bet you don't know_

_What I'm about_

_Cause I will, I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will, I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared, you'd listen_

_You suffocate me_

_You drown me_

_I'm tied of waiting_

_Without a doubt_

_I feel I'm fading_

_I flicker out_

_My heart is screaming_

_Without a sound_

_Yeah_

_Cause I will, I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will, I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared, you'd listen_

_I'm not sorry for who I am_

_Take it or leave it_

_It's my turn to take a stand_

_Throw it or keep it_

_Know that_

_Don't need to understand_

_Won't say it again_

_I will, I will, I will_

_You know I will_

_Cause I will, I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will_

_You know I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much more you're missing_

_If you cared, you'd listen_

_If you cared, you'd listen_

_I will, I will_

_Speak for myself_

After the song, the boys looked at the sunset and realized that they're gonna be like brothers for life and R.J., Skywalker, Mookie, Frankie and Buster realized that they will see their mom when they die soon and they'll be one big, happy family.


End file.
